I don't get jealous
by RockerChick08
Summary: Alex Russo does not get jealous. She's way too cool for that; neither does Justin Russo. He's way too smart. They don't get jealous; at least they didn't before, but are things different when it comes to each other? Jalex. Justin/Alex. Two-shot! R&R!


**Author's note: ****After watching the AMAZING "Wizards of Waverly Place" movie! I just HAD to write a fanfic about the wonderful pairing that is Jalex! Why in the world did Disney give them so much chemistry and then doom them to the relationship as brother and sister?! Urrh! I know that Jalex is wrong in every essence and I don't support incest in ANY shape or form but don't blame me! Blame Disney! This is the first chapter of two! Enjoy!! (Takes place after the movie!) **

**I don't get jealous**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Russo didn't get jealous; neither did Justin Russo. Alex was way too cool to waste her time on such emotions (She'd much rather go with the flow.) and Justin was way too smart to fall captive to such an unpredictable feeling. No. Justin and Alex Russo did not get jealous. They had never been jealous in any of their other relationships (Even Alex's feelings towards Riley were not truly jealousy but only childishness and the urge to live up to the expectations of being in a relationships: your guy talks to another woman, you act accordingly.) so why be jealous now?!

They had only been going out for 3 weeks after all! That's not even long enough to develop strong enough feelings that would drive one to an emotion as passionate as jealousy; as if either one of them were capable of the emotion anyways! They'd only been going out for 3 weeks for heaven's sakes, and for the first one of those weeks it had been strictly sexual. After returning from their family vacation, they'd found it harder to ignore the obvious attraction they seemed to have towards one another. In the end they hadn't been able to fight their lust; one thing led to another and soon they were ripping each others clothes off and having wild sex daily.

But it wasn't any thing serious! They were still with their significant others to prove that! They were just messing around. It wasn't serious at all…well it wasn't **that** serious. It was however not just a sexual relationship; at least not after week one it wasn't.

Soon after that fateful first week together, feelings began to develop. Justin had found himself wanting to spend more time with Alex and craving her kisses which to him, were way too enjoyable and addictive. And Alex had found herself feeling safe around him and enjoying his company and she'd found that she enjoyed being in his arms a little too much and that her heart sped up a little too fast at the sound of his voice for her to just be "sexually attracted" to him.

During the 2nd week of their relationship, they began to explore a more intimate sort of relationship; needless to say, they liked it. They liked each other. But it wasn't like they were in love! No! And therefore they weren't jealous. Jealously was an emotion one felt when they were in love, Justin and Alex had decided! They had never been in love and still were not in love. They were just in deep like! No! Jealousy was an emotion that was way beneath them. Alex and Justin Russo did NOT get Jealous. They just didn't.

**Alex's POV:**

I watch as he walks into the restaurant, holding Juliette's hand. I know that it's only for appearance reasons (to hide our relationship) that he's still with her but I still get an **uneasy** tingle whenever I see the two of them together.

I watch them shortly from my spot at the counter before I finally force myself to look away and focus on the salt that I was previously pouring into my hand. Don't ask me why but I find that oddly entertaining! It's like pouring out the salt in the time glass thingy, except the other end of the glass…is my hand….yeah………..

"Hey Alex," his smooth voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up from my hand of salt to see Justin smiling softly at me. (I don't see anything to smile about! Did he forget who he brought with him?!) My eyes land on Juliette, who is standing beside him, smiling friendly. I plaster a fake smile onto my face and greet her.

"Hi Juliette" I say, tossing the salt into the trash can behind the counter. "…Hey dork." I greet Justin and he rolls his eyes at me before speaking. I'm not name calling out of anger, I just figured that it would be good not to stir up any questions with his…girlfriend. She was bound to get curious eventually as to why I'd been calling him Justin for the past month. Thought I'd change it up. So not name calling out of anger!

"Can you ask dad to fix us two ham subs with the works?" he asks, ignoring my previous comment. I hate when he does that!

How can he just waltz in here with **her** and act like every thing is just fine and peachy keen?!

"Aw. I love it when you order for me." Juliette gushes and the urge to hurl suddenly takes over me, but I fight it; along with the urge to mock the little vampire. 'Aw! I love it when you order for me!' Gag.

And I will **not** ask dad to do no such thing! Why did he bring her here in the first place?! I thought we had both decided last week that we weren't going to bring our significant others around each other when we found out that that doesn't work out too well with us. We tend to get "uneasy" and act irrationally.

"Thanks Alex." Justin's voice interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see him smiling, an apologetic look on his face. Sometimes I think he can read my mind…and he'd better be sorry! This sucks!

I return his apologetic smile with a hard, defiant look. Justin's face becomes more urgent and desperate, after this and soon my hard look softens, despite my frustration and annoyance. He's lucky he's cute when he begs.

"Your welcome" I groan, after a couple of beats. He's so going to make this up to me later!

Justin smiles in relief before leading Juliette over to a table to my right. His eyes stay on me a beat longer than they should (for any normal; plutonic relationship anyways) but Juliette doesn't seem to notice.

I sigh, watching them take their seats at a round table, Juliette's back to me and Justin facing me. I've been waiting practically all day to spend some time with him and now I've got to wait for him to get done with her?! It's going to be a long day…

I walk around to the various tables, taking orders and delivering food. It feels like it's taking forever for Justin to be done with his stupid date, but really it's only been five minutes! Yeah I'm impatient, sue me!

"One tuna sandwich and a diet coke." I say as I place the order down onto a table on the left side of the pub.

"Thanks mam." The guy says and I nod before making my way back over towards the counter, chuckling slightly. It still kind of throws me when the customers call me mam…ha! Funny. Mam!

As I head over to the counter, my eyes soon find Justin. They always seem to find him in any room or crowd; whether it be intentional or not. I've been trying stop doing it so much though; it's going to make our little secret relationship kind of obvious if I don't. But this in particular time, I'm glad I was looking because it was just in time to see Juliette kiss him.

I watch as the two begin a slow make out session. My stomach clenches at the sight. I've been waiting all day to kiss him and now this tramp is slobbing him down! I'm not jealous though! I'm just disgusted and a little annoyed because **I** should be the one kissing him and not her. I don't get jealous. Remember that!

After staring for a beat, I rip my eyes away from the two and hastily make my way back over to the counter, in order to escape the disgusting sight. Once behind the counter, my eyes seem to find their vicinity once more and I am "less than happy" (pissed off actually) to see that they are **still** kissing. Yeah. He's going to be in big trouble later on…gonna have to do some serious ass kissing to get back on my good side again…..

Finally they break apart and Justin's eyes immediately lock onto mine. He's wearing a deer in headlights look and an extremely apologetic look on his face, not to mention he looks slightly perturbed and frazzled.

I huff slightly before ripping my gaze away from him, just before I see Juliette look in my direction, probably wondering what the heck her idiot boyfriend is looking at. I don't see her reaction to seeing me though because I turn my back on the both of them; well mainly Justin, and glare at the back of the kitchen wall in anger.

"Order up!" dad calls. I'm surprised they're getting any work done back there. Lord knows him and mom have been all over each other since we returned from the Caribbean; practically oblivious to every thing going on around them. I'm talking PDA at its worst! It's really disgusting.

I look up to see two ham subs with the works, waiting on the kitchen counter for me. Great. Justin's order. Well I am **not** going over to his table to give it to him and if he thinks I am, he's got another thing coming!

I roughly grab the two orders and place them onto the counter in front of me.

"Order up lover boy!" I call out to Justin. The sound of my voice seems to capture his attention and he immediately arises from the table, leaving a talking Juliette behind and making his way over to the counter.

"Listen, Alex –

"Don't "listen Alex" me!" I interrupt. I don't want to hear any of his excuses!

"It wasn't my fault Alex!" he says and I stick my nose up at him in defiance. "Baby, what was I supposed to do, just break the kiss?" he asks softly, and more calmly. "She'd know something was wrong and you know what a horrible liar I am!" he sputters, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I'm silent for a moment. Crap. He actually makes a lot of since. And I love it when he calls me baby…

"Why not just tell her you've got mono or something." I mutter, stubbornly. I don't want to admit that I'm wrong and that I've over-reacted, **and** I don't like her kissing all over him!

"And when she asks how I got it?....." Justin says quietly before trailing off. I sigh in defeat. I know he's right. There isn't much he could've done to avoid the situation. Damn it.

"Okay." I sigh. "You're forgiven." I tell him. "Sorry for getting angry. I just…I don't want her to kiss you." I say quietly, looking down at my hands that are placed on the counter. I'm not jealous!

"Well if it's any consolation, I would much rather be kissing you trust me; not only because you're the most amazing kisser I know, (Isn't he the charmer.) but because you're so incredibly hot when you're angry." He says softly.

I roll my eyes playfully and he flashes one of his flirtatious smiles, eyes twinkling in that boy like way tat I find so cute.

"Thanks. It does console." I smile shortly before taking on a more serious tone. "Now stop sweet talking and get back to your table before Juliette gets suspicious." I sigh, blushing slightly at his flattering compliments.

The quicker he gets done with her, the better; because I want to kiss him so badly right now!

"Alright, but I'll see you soon." He smiles in that cute 'Oh so Justin' kind of way before removing the sandwiches from the counter and carrying them over to his table.

My eyes don't leave Justin's form until he reaches his seat, and then I finally look down at the notes of orders in front of me, but I'm not really registering what is written on them. 'Oh gosh Alex. You've got it bad.' I think to myself. And I do. I don't think I've ever felt this deeply about any boy,…but oddly I don't mind too much.

This realization gets me a little giddy, and when my dad informs me that a new order is up. I retrieve them with a little bounce in my step and I walk over to the couple's table who ordered it, humming all the way.

"Here you go. A roasted chicken sub, and a turkey sub!" I tell them, handing them their orders that now accompany their early received drinks. "Let me know if you need any thing!" I chirp, before making my way back to the counter.

Wow. I must **really** be happy. I've never shown more customer service than just bringing them their food; half the time I don't even smile when I do **that**!

Once I reach the counter, I look up at the clock on the wall. Damn it! What a mood ruiner! Justin's only been here with "Juli-get" for 15 minutes! She'll probably at least want to spend 45 more minutes with him before calling it quits! That's just too long to wait!! That's **WAY** too long! If 15 minutes has already felt like an eternity, what will 45 feel like?!

Suddenly I have an idea. I don't think I want to find out how long 45 minutes will feel like, and you know what, I don't have to! I reach inside of the front pocket of my work apron and pull out the slick, zigzagy silver stick. That's right,** the family wand.**

I convinced Justin to let me have it for the week; something he would've never considered before the start of our relationship. I must say, it feels awesome to have some kind of hold over him. With certain methods, I'm sure I could get any thing I want out of him. The family wand was a synch! He's so cute when he gives in. He's just cute all the time. God shut up! I sound like some love sick teenager! 'You are a love sick teenager.' Shut up!!

Anyways, I whip out the wand. Awesome thing about this wand is that it can perform more challenging magic. For instance, I was experimenting with it the other day and discovered that I could perform the time freezing spell more efficiently with this wand. I don't have to hop on one foot to keep time frozen, just a simple wave of the wand does the trick! Is this wand awesome or what?!

The only bad thing is that because time can be frozen for longer than before, the spell has a time constraint on it. Time can only be frozen for up to 5 minutes. Magic laws say it's not good to keep time frozen for longer than that. There can be certain consequences. I wonder what….hmm. Whatever! I'll just try not to go over five minutes!

I glance over in the direction of Justin's table and see Juliette feeding him a piece of her sandwich.

How cheesy can you get?! I mean you have the same sandwich! What's the point of that?!?! Just lame.

Before I can get myself worked up into a fit of frustration, I give the wand a wave and mutter the spell.

I watch as every thing freezes: mom and dad in the kitchen…flirting, (Ew) all of the talking customers, and both Juliette and Justin…frozen.

I laugh at the sight of Juliette's hand in mid air with a piece of her sandwich in her hand and Justin opening his mouth expectantly.

"Well isn't that just a Hallmark card cover if there ever was one." I say in a sing-song voice, before pointing my wand at Justin and muttering the unfreeze spell, from where I'm standing at the counter.

Justin blinks his eyes before looking over at Juliette, his eyes still opened, awaiting the approaching sandwich.

"Juliette?" he says, once he notices that she is not moving, his eyes squint in confusion. "Juliette?!" he exclaims, waving his arms wildly in front of her.

"Hope you don't mind." I finally speak up, and Justin's eyes immediately lock onto mine. The confused look still plastered upon his face. "I haven't kissed you all day and well…that's just entirely too long for me." I inform smoothly, with a small smile on my face.

Justin looks around the restaurant and at the frozen patrons before realization dawns on him. Geez. He can really have his slow moments sometimes.

A small smirk makes its way onto his face before turning into a full out smile.

"No. I don't mind at all." He replies and I grin, before making my way around the counter.

I take off my annoying work apron and make my over to Justin's table in the red plaid dress I wore today at school. It's super cute! It's basically like that dress I ruined that Harper was supposed to be watching for her boss that one time, except its red…and plaid…as I mentioned before…it's sooooo cute though!

After tossing the apron carelessly onto the counter, I look up and my eyes meet Justin's. His eyes are strangely glazed over and unfocused somewhat but soon they focus onto mine.

"Damn Alex what the heck are you trying to do to me?!" he says thickly, breaking into the slight silence of the pub. I watch as his eyes move away from mine and slowly move over my body, scanning me from head to toe. Gosh he drives me crazy when he does that, but at least I know he obviously appreciates what he sees. "You can't wear dresses like that to school! Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted you all day?!" he sighs with frustration, running a hand through his perfect hair.

He's so cute when he's distraught. I continue to slowly make my way over to him, moving my hips in a flirtatious manner as I strut over to him.

"That was the idea." I say softly, smiling mischievously as I expertly curl into his lap. And it worked!

"Oh!" Justin sputters in surprise and dismay. "That was the idea huh?...What are you trying to do, kill me?" he questions, looking at me with confusion, but still wrapping his arms around my waist, despite his lack of understanding. "It was straight torture having you prance right in front of me in that short dress and not be able to do any thing about it." He tells me. Dang his eyes are filled with so much lust.

The look he is giving me right now is a little overwhelming to say the least. I don't think I've ever wanted him more.

"Well…" I say, biting my bottom lip lightly. "You can do something –

Justin interrupts my sentence and soon I feel the always welcomed and wonderful sensation of his lips on top of mine. He knows me all too well. I'm sure he knew how I was planning on ending my sentence, and by the looks of it, he seems to agree with my words.

I slowly close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his soft lips cradling mine. He kisses me several more times; chaste, hot, fierce, and hungry kisses. They are amazing and full of passion.

Finally we break apart, the necessity to breathe driving us to break the blissful unity of our lips.

I pant softly and watch as his muscular chest moves up and down. He has seriously got to stop wearing those muscle shirts. And he was talking about me and my dress?! What about him and those shirts? Talk about tempting!!

"You're right." Justin breathes, smiling at me. "I **can** do something about it now, and I intend to." He tells me before capturing my lips once more.

What did I tell you? Does he know me or what?!

He kisses me softly before working his tongue into my mouth. We kiss slowly, enjoying and savoring the feeling of each other's lips and tongues. I'm telling you, this guy is an amazing kisser. How in the world did that happen when he was a freakin wreck two years ago with Miranda?! I guess he's learned a lot in two years! No need to figure out how and with who…

We finally break apart and I feel the little tingles that I always feel inside after kissing Justin. He makes me feel incredible. I swear it could never be like this with Dean. It has never been like this with anyone.

I can't wipe the smile off of my face. I love it when he takes charge. He's so sexy when he does that.

"So, what was with the " Hey dork" earlier?" Justin breaths, a few beats after we break apart, voice in that husky tone that drives me wild…Don't tell me that hurt his feelings! That happened like ages ago! Why is he bringing it up now and ruining our moment?! Oh well. That's my Justin and you've got to love him.

"Well I couldn't say, "Hey baby! Couldn't stop thinkin' about you all day long. Wanna make out in the back?" I answer, softly smiling at him. He's so cute sometimes.

"How about just "Hey Justin?"" He deadpans, chuckling slightly at his words. I take a moment to consider his words.

"Didn't seem affectionate enough." I finally shrug off carelessly.

"Oh really? This coming from the girl who wanted to have a quickie at school." He deadpans, softly kissing me on the neck. I giggle at the contact, wishing that I could just stay here with him for all of eternity; making out and talking.

"Hey! Those are affectionate!" I defend. "Just quick…" I say.

"Speaking of quick…we need to hurry this up." Justin finally says after a short pause. "You know it's not good to keep time frozen for too long." he sighs, a look of disappointment on his face.

Great. I had forgotten for a second. I really don't want this to end. I want to stay here with him and I really don't feel like watching Juliette swoon over him and throw herself all over him. It's getting really old really fast. I'm not jealous. It's just that it's really embarrassing to see her throw herself on him. No girl should demean themselves in such a way. I'm just saying…not jealous!

"Man. Just when things were getting good." I pout at him.

"Hey don't give me the pout." Justin says, softly running his pointer finger over my lips. "You know I don't want to stop." He tells me softly. His voice soothes my **non-jealous** thoughts. "Heck I'm about as comfortable as I could possibly be right now." He says, looking at my thighs that are resting on his lap, for emphasis. "But we've gotta stop." He finally says and I nod before getting up from his lap. I know that he is right.

I bend down and chastely kiss him on the lips, trying to savor and memorize how it feels to kiss him.

"Hurry things up with Juliette so that we can get some alone time." I softly say, locking eyes with him as we break apart.

"As fast as I can." I hear him whisper after me as I turn and walk away. His eyes are on my ass. I know it. He seems to really appreciate that **asset** on me. Ha that's funny! Get it?............

Alright! Fine! Okay I'll admit it! Maybe I am…jealous. Okay?! Happy?! Maybe I do get a little…jealous when it comes to him…Damn I've got it bad. I get jealous when it comes to Justin! I get jealous when he's with other girls! I sigh at this realization before finally muttering the spell to unfreeze time. I Alex Russo, get jealous. Wow. That's just weird.

"Order up Alex!" I hear dad call and I retrieve the order waiting on the counter for me.

'I get jealous...I get jealous when it comes to Justin…Does that mean I'm in love?' I wonder to myself.

Nah! I laugh to myself at the unbelievable thought as I take the order over to a table in the back of the restaurant.

As if **I** could ever be in love! It's laughable right!...Ha! I'm not in love! Right?.........

**Author's note:**** Wow. Apparently Alex DOES get jealous! How does Justin manage to draw so many emotions out of her?! Apparently Alex isn't too cool to be jealous, but apparently Justin is too smart to be jealous! Or is he….part 2 will be out soon! Will be thankful for any reviews I receive! This is my first Jalex actually so encouragement and insight would be awesome! Thank you so much for reading and to those of you who read my other stories, I am so sorry I have not updated in forever! I have been busy with college and just haven't had a great muse to continue writing, but hopefully soon! I can not promise though and I am sick of breaking my word so this is the truth. I'm very sorry! I wouldn't have written this if I hadn't got such an incredible drive to do so, from watching the movie! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this, hopefully I can update soon, please review, and God bless!! **


End file.
